Sounds of a Red Sunset
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: A CHEGADA EM DARKOVER: "A primeira híbrida de Darkover ouve o sol se pôr enquanto pensa sobre a criança em seu ventre. E sobre o pai dela." Lori ::sexo com menores::


**Disclaimer: **Tudo aqui pertence a uma mulher cuja imaginação supera a barreira do assombro. O nome dela é Marion Zimmer Bradley.

**Shippers: **Rafael MacAran x Lori Lovat

**Categoria: **Romance, Ficção Cientifica

**Classificação: **+12

**Sinopse: **A primeira híbrida de Darkover ouve o sol se pôr enquanto pensa sobre a criança em seu ventre. E sobre o pai dela.

**N/a: **Finalmente!!! Consegui escrever alguma coisa num universo da maior sacerdotiza da literatura, Marion Zimmer Bradley. Ainda não é de As brumas de Avalon, porque me faltam skills, mas Darkover já me faz feliz.

**Sounds o****f a Red Sunset**

O sol-rubi daquele mundo relutava em ir embora, e a jovem e pálida Lori ousava desligar-se de tudo o mais para ouvi-lo se por. Muitos em Nova Skye, apesar dos dons despertados pelo vento fantasma, ainda achavam que era loucura que ela ouvisse o sol cantar ao se pôr, portanto ela adquirira o habito de faze-lo apenas quando estivesse sozinha.

Um sorriso pequeno aflorou em seu rosto quase branco, ao pousar a mão sobre o ventre saltado por cima do vestido de tartã. Não estava e nem estaria verdadeiramente sozinha pelos próximos meses. Era sua primeira gravidez e estava mais excitada que amedrontada com o fato. Sabia que não teria problemas... ela mais do que todos era perfeitamente adaptada aquele mundo de quatro luas, e assim seria seu bebê. Lori tinha uma consciência intima de que era muito diferente dos outros jovens que haviam nascido naquela terra, a primeira geração daquele mundo que ainda não tinha nome. Muito diferente dos outros humanos.

A jovem levou os dedos a pequena pedra azul brilhante pendurada em seu pescoço por uma corda trançada. Aquela pedra era especial. Quando se concentrava nela, podia sentir seu passado, sua herança... e elas não vinham da Terra. As vezes, quando o vento fantasma soprava forte, Lori podia conversar com seu pai. Ele lhe dizia coisas... coisas sobre ela e sua família não humana. Era tão reconfortante e doce, a voz de seu pai... não se admirava que sua mãe houvesse se apaixonado por tanta ternura.

- Minha criança, entre... esta muito frio aí fora.

Judy abrira a porta da casa de madeira, chamando-a. Era agora uma mulher grisalha, cujas rugas já se faziam sentir mas não tiravam de todo sua beleza. Também trazia uma pedra-estrela pendurada no pescoço, semi-escondida pelo casaco de peles. Era outono no planeta do sol vermelho, e a neve já cobria todas as ruas permanentemente.

Lori virou o rosto e sorriu. Não sentia frio a não ser no auge do inverno. Podia até mesmo caminhar descalça sobre a neve, as vezes, sem queimar os pés. Mas acatou o desejo da mãe sem protestar e entrou, afinal agora tinha outro ser dentro dela e este precisava de cuidados.

- Quando o sol canta o bebê se acalma, mãe. Acho que ele também ouve.

- Deve ouvir sim, Lori querida... – Judy sorriu e fez a garota se sentar, e começou a trançar seus longos cabelos brancos e finos como pluma em uma trança única atrás das costas. – Você ainda não me disse quem é o pai.

Ela desviou os olhos para o fogo. Não sabia porque importava tanto que soubessem quem era o pai. Era sua criança, seria cuidada, amamentada e amada por ela. Não queria dizer quem era o pai. E bloqueou seus pensamentos quando sentiu sua mãe tentando sutilmente se infiltrar neles.

- Não não, mãe. Essa criança não foi gerada nos ventos, você sabe. Prefiro não dizer quem foi.

- Vai precisar contar ao Ewen quando ela nascer.

Lori sabia. Mas também sabia que podia burlar aquele sistema de mapeamento de DNA dizendo que não se lembrava. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Camilla, grávida novamente, e Rafael MacAran entraram na sala. Era o oitavo filho de Camilla e tanto Judy quanto Lori – e provavelmente a própria Camilla – sabiam que esse seria o primeiro a não sobreviver. Afinal, ela já estava ficando demasiadamente velha para isso. Mas, enquanto ela ainda estava grávida, Lori gostava de conversar. Era uma boa amiga e muito experiente com gravidez... ela respondia suas perguntas de maneira objetiva, ao contrario das mulheres da velha Comuna das Novas Hébridas, que sempre tinham um poema ou uma canção triste para tudo. Camilla lhe sorriu e sentou ao seu lado, no fogo.

- Judy querida, ainda sobrou um pouco daquele bolo maravilhoso que você fez para as crianças ontem? Acho que desenvolvi um gosto anormal por seus bolos durante a gravidez.

- Oh querida, sabe como são as crianças... provavelmente não sobrou nem migalhas para os pássaros. Mas eu faço um outro para você.

- Por favor, não se incomode, você deve estar cansada.

Judy deu de ombros, rindo, como se dissesse que não importava que estivesse cansada. Os desejos de uma mulher grávida deviam ser atendidos.

- Lori, você também quer bolo? – perguntou Camilla, voltando-se para ela. A jovenzinha fez um sim com a cabeça. – Rafe?

- Com certeza! Nada melhor que os bolos de Judy.

- Então esta certo, eu ajudo você Judy. – Camilla resmungou ao se levantar, empurrando a barriga já muito proeminente e indo se juntar a mulher mais velha. MacAran tomou o lugar da companheira e esticou as pernas para o fogo.

- E como vai a criança Lori? – perguntou.

- Forte. Vai nascer no auge do inverno, mas vai sobreviver. E também ouve o sol se por.

O homem sorriu.

- Então ela se parecera bastante com você, imagino.

- Ele – Lori sorriu inocentemente para o homem e pegou sua mãe. – Gostaria de sentir? Se tentar bastante, pode até sentir o coração batendo.

Rafael ergueu a mão e pousou sobre o ventre intumescido da garota. Apenas cinco meses, ainda, mas sua barriga já era perfeitamente visível. Fechou os olhos e tentou se concentrar na vida que tinha por baixo dos dedos.

Era como se ouvisse um eco distante através de uma montanha, mas podia sentir. Um tambor acelerado, o coração do menino. Abriu os olhos.

- É forte, de fato.

- Isso herdou de você. – disse a garota, baixando os olhos.

Uma das razões pelas quais não queria contar quem era o pai do seu bebê era porque sabia que isso deixava MacAran constrangido. Havia sido uma noite apenas, havia uma tempestade terrível e Camilla estava fora cuidando dos seus equipamentos meteorológicos. Judy estava com Heather e apenas ela, ele e as crianças continuavam na casa. As crianças estavam adormecidas. De certa forma, mesmo com quase dezoito anos, Lori sabia que Rafael ainda a via como uma das crianças. Mas naquela noite ele estava se sentindo tão sozinho que ela podia sentir no quarto oposto. Fora até ele para consola-lo. Ela o consolara. Mas ele sentia vergonha de ter aceitado aquele tipo de consolo de uma mulher que, em sua opinião, não passava de uma menina.

- ...obrigado por não contar a ninguém, Lori. – ele murmurou, corado. Sua mão deixou a barriga dela e pousou sobre o próprio colo, num gesto nervoso.

- Tudo bem. Mas Camilla não ficaria chateada, se soubesse.

- Sei que não ficaria. Mas gosto de ter a ilusão que ela poderia sentir ciúmes de mim.

A jovem de olhos prateados sorriu abertamente. Rafael se deixou admirar seu rosto pálido a luz do fogo. Era tão nova... tão inocente e doce. Se o pai dela era assim, Rafe podia entender porque Judy ainda pensava nele. Lori era terna, etérea, carinhosa... muito, muito diferente de Camilla. De fato, a única característica que dividiam era a inteligência, e ainda assim, elas conseguiam ter tipos totalmente diferentes de inteligência.

- Ela o ama. Não é preciso nenhuma pedra, vento ou P.E.S. para saber disso. – ela respondeu. MacAran estendeu o braço e Lori se aproximou, se aconchegando no peito dele. Ela também o amava. Lori o amava desde que nascera. Primeiro como um pai, um que podia ver, e depois como um homem aventureiro, que conhecia terras que ela só via em sonhos. E naquele momento, simplesmente como um homem, pai de seu filho, seu protetor.

Camilla chegou muito depois para encontrá-los adormecidos na frente do fogo, enroscados um ao outro, e sorriu. Ah sim, seria bom que ao menos um dos bebês de Rafe sobrevivesse a esse inverno. Iria deixá-lo feliz. Com uma ultima olhada para o fogo, Camilla deixou a sala.

...Lori iria deixá-lo feliz.


End file.
